macrossfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Macross Frontier (Fernsehserie)
| PL = Japan | PJ = seit 2007 | PRO = Hiro Maruyama, Hisanori Kunisaki, Shinichi Hirai, Tsutomu Kasai, Yoji Morotomi, Kazumi Kawashiro (ausführend), Michiaki Sato (ausführend), Seiji Takeda (ausführend) | LEN = 25 | EA = 25 (angekündigt), 17 (ausgestrahlt) | ST = | OS = japanisch | MUSIK = | SONG = - | IDEE = | GENRE = Science Fiction, Mecha | EAS = 23. Dezember 2007 (erste Episode/Pilot) 3. April 2008 (Serienpremiere) | SEN = MBS und CBC | EASDE = | SENDE = | DS = | NDS = | SYN = }} Macross Frontier ( , alternativer Titel Macross F) ist der am 3. April 2008 gestartete Ableger des Macross-Serien- und Filmuniversums, welches 2008 sein 25jähriges Jubiläum feiert. Wie auch die bisherigen zwei Serien Chō Jikū Yōsai Macross und Macross 7 baut Macross Frontier auf ein Beziehungsdreieck zwischen den Hauptcharakteren. Nachdem bereits in der OVA Macross Zero teilweise auf die Verwendung von CGI gesetzt wurde, wurde der Einsatz solcher Elemente in Macross Frontier ausgeweitet. Handlung Durch Zufall bekommt Alto während eines Vajra-Überfalls die Gelegenheit eine VF-25 zu steuern, nachdem deren Pilot Henry Gilliam vom Angreifer getötet wurde und dieser sich der vor Schreck erstarrten Ranka zuwendet. Ozma Lee vom privaten Militärdienstleister S.M.S. wird so auf ihn aufmerksam, und nach einer Aufnahmeprüfung tritt Alto als Rekrut dem Skull Squadron als Skull 3 bei. Sheryl ermutigt Ranka ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen und hart dafür zu arbeiten, was Ranka mit einem Antritt zu den Miss-Macross-Wahlen und nach ihrer Entdeckung als Gesangstalent auch in Werbeauftritten für Zentradi-Karotten im Zentradi-Kaufhaus umsetzt, obwohl sie sich dafür ein wenig schämt. Sie weist jedoch Sheryls Hilfsangebot zurück, da sie ihr Ziel aus eigener Kraft erreichen will. Alto lernt sie bei ihrem Auftritt auf dem Konzert vor dem Vajra-Überfall kennen, das sie auf ihrer Tournee durch verschiedene Konvois in Frontier gibt und bei dem er mit einigen Mitschülern für Flugdarbietungen engagiert wurde. Später rettet er sie und Ranka bei einem zweiten Vajra-Angriff, so dass sich Sheryl sich mit ihm anfreundet, da er sie nicht als eine galaxisweit bekannte Persönlichkeit behandelt. Beim Ausflug der Beiden durch Frontier ist sie von Parks und Natur begeistert, welche es auf der hochtechnisierten Galaxy nicht gibt. Weiterhin sieht sie zum ersten Mal Zentradi. Vor ihrem Abschiedskonzert in Frontier leiht sie Alto einen ihrer Ohrringe, den sie bei ihrem Rendezvous verloren hatte und welcher für sie als Glücksbringer eine ganz besondere Rolle spielt, auf seinen ersten Kampfeinsatz mit, doch erhält sie ihn nicht von ihm zurück, da seine Maschine zerstört wird. Da nach dem Angriff der Vajra auf den Galaxy-Konvoi eine Rückkehr nicht möglich ist, schreibt sie sich ebenfalls in den Pilotenkurs der Mihoshi-Akademie ein, was bei Alto und seinen Mitschülern alles andere als Begeisterung hervorruft. Später wird sie von Michel in das Skull-Geschwader aufgenommen, was einen heftigen Streit zwischen diesem und Alto zu Folge hat, der sich zuspitzt, als Michel in einem Gefecht mit einem Vajra versehentlich Altos Variable Fighter trifft, wodurch der Gegner entkommt. Nach einigen Auftritten als Werbefigur erhält Ranka eine kleine Gastrolle in einer Verfilmung der für die Menschen des Macross-Universums historischen Ereignisse aus Macross Zero. Während das S.M.S. für die Filmaufnahmen die Variable Fighter stellt, verunglückt die ursprüngliche Darstellerin von Mao Nome, so dass Ranka ihren Platz einnimmt. Der Film wird vom Publikum bei der Premiere als Erfolg gefeiert, und Ranka wird von den Zuschauern gefeiert, als sie die Bühne betritt. Nach ihrem Erfolg ist die viel beschäftigte Ranka kaum mehr in der Schule anzutreffen. In ihren Vorbereitungen für ihr erstes Live-Konzert in der Konzerthalle, in der Sheryl ihre Konzerte in Frontier gab, will sie Alto ein Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen, der sich jedoch entscheidet Sheryls Geschenk anzunehmen und sie nach Galia 4 zu begleiten, einem Planeten mit einer „echten“ Atmosphäre. Als Sheryl dort zusammenbricht ist dies der Vorwand einer Splittereinheit des dortigen Zentradi-Geschwaders, um eine Revolte vom Zaun zu brechen. Alto scheint auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, doch hat er erst eine Chance, als Ranka von Michel den Ort des Geschehens erreicht und mit ihrem Gesang die untereinander kämpfenden Zentradi beruhigt. Alto kommt schließlich die Ehre zu Teil, seine Freundin wieder zurück zur Frontier-Flotte zu bringen, doch stürzt seine Maschine ab: Ganz in der Nähe der alten Macross. Konzeption Ähnlichkeiten zu früheren Serien, Filmen und OVAs Macross Frontier weist einige Ähnlichkeiten und Verweise zu früheren Serien und OVAs der Franchise auf. So arbeitete beispielsweise schon Minmay Lynn aus Chō Jikū Yōsai Macross in einem chinesischen Restaurant und trug dort ähnlich aussehende Kleidung. Ebenso sang sie währen ihrem Auftritt beim Miss Macross-Wettbewerb das Lied "Mein Freund ist ein Pilot". Ihre Rettung durch Alto in Folge 2 gleicht der Rettung Minmays durch Hikaru Ichijo. In der gleichen Folge ertönt auch ein Lied der Band Fire Bomber aus Macross 7 im Auto von Ozma Lee. Charaktere Hauptfiguren Synchronsprecher Für Seiyū Megumi Nakajima ist die Hauptrolle Ranka Lee, die auch Gesang miteinschließt, ihr Debüt. Veröffentlichungen Fernsehausstrahlung Am 23. Dezember 2007 wurde die erste Episode auf den japanischen Fernsehsendern MBS und CBC in einer Spezialfassung ausgestrahlt, die als Deculture Edition bekannt ist. Mit dem Serienstart am 3. April 2008 wurde die Episode in der Serienfassung erneut ausgestrahlt, fortan wird die Serie im wöchentlichen Turnus ausgestrahlt. Einen Tag später erfolgt eine vorzögerte Ausstrahlung auf dem Sender TBS und weiteren Sendern. Seit dem 7. April 2008 wird die Serie auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Animax in Japan per Satellit ausgestrahlt. DVD/Blu-Ray Die Veröffentlichung der ersten Episode auf Kaufmedien startete in Japan am 25. Juli 2008, die sowohl auf DVD als auch Blu-ray erschien. In dieser Veröffentlichung enthalten die erste Episode sowohl in der Fernsehfassung als auch der Deculture Edition, also der Sonderausstrahlung, und einer neuen Schnittfassung, die als Yack Deculture Edition bezeichnet wird. |url=http://www.bandaivisual.co.jp/pdf/2008/pr080410.pdf|format=pdf|sprache=Japanisch|zugriff=5. Juli 2008}} Die ersten Kaufmedien erreichten in der Premierenwoche Platz 3 in den Oricon-DVD-Verkaufscharts für Anime-Veröffentlichungen und Platz 1 in den Oricon-Blu-ray-Verkaufscharts in der gleichen Kategorie, wobei deutlich mehr Blu-ray-Medien (22.000 verkaufte Kopien) abgesetzt wurden als DVDs (18.000 verkaufte Kopien), womit Macross Frontier die erste Anime-Serie ist, bei der bei Verkaufsstart mehr Blu-ray- als DVD-Medien verkauft wurden. Darüber hinaus ist der erste Teil derart erfolgreich, dass sie mit den beiden erstplatzierten und der viertplatzierten Veröffentlichungen ebenfalls in den regulären DVD-Verkaufscharts geführt werden. Mangas Momentan erscheinen monatlich zwei Mangaadaptionen der Serie: 超次空歌巫女ランカ von Yoshihiro Kuroiwa ( ) erscheint seit April 2008 monatlich im Magazin Comp-Ace, sowie eine Version von Aoki Chaya seit Februar 2008 im Shonen ace. Soundtrack Musikalisch unterstrichen werden die Episoden durch einen Soundtrack, der von komponiert wurde. Durch vorhergehende Themen wie „ “ ( , dt. „Mein Freund ist ein Pilot“) und „ “ ( , dt. „Erinnerst du dich an die Liebe?“) werden von ihr neu interpretiert. Der erste Soundtrack-Sampler mit dem Titel „ F( ) O.S.T. 1 ( ) “ (Macross Frontier O.S.T. 1 Nyan Flow) erschien am 4. Juni in den japanischen Läden. Vermischt mit von Yoko Kanno komponierten Begleitthemen aus der Animationsserie sind auch einige von den Charakteren gesungene Lieder enthalten, wie etwa Sheryls Hit What ’bout my star?, der sowohl in den Versionen von May Nakabayashi, die die Gesangsstimme von Sheryl in der Serie darstellt, als auch eine von Megumi Nakajima. Der von ebenfalls arrangierte und Gabriela Robin getextete erste Vorspann mit dem Titel „ “ ( , ) wird von Māya Sakamoto gesungen und erreichte in den japanischen Single-Charts nach Veröffentlichung Platz 2 und blieb auch eine Woche danach noch in den Top Ten. Der zweite Vorspann wird von Megumi Nakajima intoniert und trägt den Titel „Lion“. Die Maxi-Single wird im August 2008 erscheinen. Der hauptsächlich zu hörende Abspann wird von gesunden, aber unter dem Namen des Hauptcharakters Sheryl Nome veröffentlicht und trägt den Titel „Diamond Crevasse“. Bereits zwei Tage vor Veröffentlichungen erreichte die Single in den täglichen Single-Charts von Oricon Platz 2. Alternativ eingespielte Abspannthemen sind die von bzw. ihrer gesungenen „Ai, Oboete Imasu ka“, der von Gabriela Robin getextete Titel „ “ ( ), sowie für Episode 11 der Titel „Neko Nikki“ ( ). Sonstiges Pizza Hut bewirbt die Serie auf Pizzakartons. Es wurde auch eine neue Kreation eingeführt, welche aus Meeresfrüchten, frittiertem Huhn und Tartarsauce besteht. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *